Following The Wind
by Firelove32
Summary: What would have happened if Aria and Ezra became friends instead of Aria and the girls?
1. Following the Wind Meeting Aria

**Hi guys. I am sorry for cancelling Never thought this would happen, I just lost the spark of writing it. So this is my new story called following the wind. It's an AU of PLL focused on if Aria and Ezra met and became a couple instead of her becoming friends with the girls in the ninth grade. Don't worry she still becomes friends with the girls but not until their in the 11** **th** **grade. Oh and I started watching AHS (American Horror Story), it's really good but I am not going to write fan fiction for that. Please enjoy my new story. BTW italics** **are thoughts of characters.**

 **June 15, 2008**

 **Aria's POV**

I finished 8th grade last week. I am so glad I can avoid Alison all summer since I won't be forced to see her every day. I was at Hollis taking a summer art class when I saw my dad walk by. _Huh? That's weird he isn't supposed to be here today._ I asked to go to the bathroom then I followed my dad. When we got to his office he was talking to some blond in his office, the door was closed to the point that I could see in but they couldn't see out. What made me shove the door open was when he started making out with the blond. My dad whipped around and saw me standing in the door way. I finally got a look at the blond she looked happy that I was there not freaked like my dad. When I finally came out of the shock I ran in the opposite direction. When I was running I ran into a college kid that was also in my class. _Oh my god. He is so hot._ "Hey. The teacher wanted me to check on you since you've been gone for almost a half hour," he said "I'm Ezra by the way."

 **Here it is, sorry it's so short I just wanted to write a little bit so you guys can see if you like it and I I should continue. Please only nice reviews unless they are CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**


	2. Following the Wind Meeting Ezra

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in forever. I have been busy with school. One of my teachers had the audacity to get mad at me for having a bad grade in his class, but it's not my fault he didn't teach at all. UGH. So here it is this will be another character introduction, this time with Ezra. And yes I wrote TWO chapters. Also bolded things after stuff are other notes.**

 **Ezra's POV**

I just graduated high school and moved to a small town in Pennsylvania. I changed my last name from Fitzgerald to Fitz. It will be so much easier to keep the fact that I'm rich. I'm taking some art classes because I didn't want to spend the entire summer working. There's one girl in my class that is basically a real life Daisy **(The Great Gatsby reference).** Her name is Aria, even her name is lyrical. She just walked out of class about 20 minutes ago and she hadn't come back yet, so Mrs. Sampson our teacher asked me to go look for her. When I walked out of the classroom and walked around the corner Aria came running into me. "Hi I'm Ezra. It's Aria right?" All she did was nod her head yes. When she walked back into the classroom I couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for over the year wait on this chapter. I have been dealing with a lot of stress and school work. I finally found time to work on the story. So this picks up a few months into Aria and Ezra's friendship. Every other chapter will be in Aria's POV unless I decide to do it differently.**

 **Aria's POV**

I start school on Monday. I'm so not excited to have to see Allison. She found out about my dad affair and has been relentless about it all summer. The only good thing about the summer was Ezra. He's out of town this weekend, which means I won't get to see him until Monday night when he gets home. This weekend is also the weekend of Allison's end of summer sleepover as she called it. I vaguely remember the girls who are going to be there, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. I get a text from Ezra. **(Ezra's texts are in italics and Aria's are bolded)**

 _Hey. I miss you. My parent's house is boring without my brother here…_

 **Hi. I know you miss your brother…. What do you want to do when you get back?**

 _Let's go see a movie. I need to get my mind of things._

 **Ok. We can sneak candy in again. Hopefully we won't get caught like the first time… the look on the manager's face was hilarious.**

 _It was…. I can buy the candy on Monday on the way back. Milk duds for the popcorn right?_

 **Totally. I've got to go, my mom's calling me for dinner. See you on Monday.**

 _Ok, bye_

"Coming mom" I yelled. I set my phone down and went downstairs for dinner. Something felt strange when I walked down for dinner. My mom sat at the table with a smile on her face, but my dad wasn't home.

"Mom?" I said"what's going on?" "Oh I found out about your fathers affair, he's gone, and he's not coming back unless it to pick up you and your brother for his visitation." She replied.

"WHAT!" I screamed. She turned around and just smiled at me. "You knew though, so did Allison, although she told me." She said. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my phone to text Ezra. **(Warning for swearing)**

 **My mom found out about my dad's affair**

 _How? I thought the only people who knew were you, your dad, the lady he cheated with and myself?_

 **Allison found out in July apparently she saw them in his office when she came to find me when we were in your dorm at Hollis**

 _God. Is she the one who told your mom or did you tell her?_

 **Allison told her. She's such a bitch. I fucking hate her.**

 _Open your window…_

 **That's creepy, and so not funny**

 _I'm serious open your window….._

I look out my window to see Ezra standing on my lawn with popcorn and milk duds. I climbed down my ladder to meet him in my yard. Ezra and I walked to his car and went to him dorm room. His roommate came in but left with his girlfriend. Ezra and I were on the couch in his dorm room when my phone rang. I checked it, not surprisingly it was my mom. I didn't answer and then texted my mom saying that I was with Ezra and not to worry. **(Ella's are in italics and Aria's are bolded)**

 **I'm with Ezra. Don't worry about it. I'm safe with him**

 _I want you to come home right now! You left the house without permission._

 **I'm with Ezra, you've never cared before… What's going on?**

 _I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU. COME HOME NOW!_

I turn to Ezra and tell him he needs to take me home. When he drops me off, he asks me to wait for a minute.

"What's up" I ask. "Um…I… uh. I …um" he stammers. "Are you ok?" I ask. Right after I ask this he leaned over and kissed me.

 **I'm ending here for this chapter but will pick back up with Ezra.**


End file.
